Question: Simplify the following expression: $ n = \dfrac{8}{p - 10} + 6 $
Solution: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. Multiply the second expression by $\dfrac{p - 10}{p - 10}$ $ \dfrac{6}{1} \times \dfrac{p - 10}{p - 10} = \dfrac{6p - 60}{p - 10} $ Therefore $ n = \dfrac{8}{p - 10} + \dfrac{6p - 60}{p - 10} $ Now the expressions have the same denominator we can simply add the numerators: $n = \dfrac{8 + 6p - 60}{p - 10} $ $n = \dfrac{6p - 52}{p - 10}$